Ancestors
by vegetasmoon
Summary: Kagome learns something about her heritage. Her grandfather is a What?!! read to find out!!
1. Default Chapter

ANCESTORS  
"WHAT?!!" Kagome sat staring dumbfounded at her mother.  
  
"You have probably met your paternal grandfather in the feudal era." She repeated.  
"Mother, That's impossible. That was five hundred years ago. No one is living from  
That time." Kagome informed her.   
  
Her mother replied with one word. "Youkai"  
"WHAT?!! I have Youkai blood?"  
  
"Yes, but I won't tell you who it is just yet. I will tell u if you have met him or not.  
Name a few Youkai you know."  
Kagome began listing. "Inu Yasha.."  
  
"I said Youkai not Hanyou, Dear."  
  
"Sessho-maru, umm…., Toto-sai, Kouga, Jaken, Shippo, Myoga and Naraku."  
"Yes, you have met him." Momma commented.  
  
"Mother, Who? I need to know. Why tell me at all if you aren't gonna tell me everything?"  
  
"You needed to know. But that is all for today Kagome, When the time is right you  
Will learn the rest. Isn't it about time you were getting back. Inu Yasha will come for you if you don't hurry!"  
  
"Mom? Is he still alive?"  
  
"Yes" was her only reply as she turned and walked away.  
Kagome grabbed her backpack and headed to the well still reeling from the news.  
She knew Inu Yasha would be waiting for her inside the well house. As she walked   
To the well she felt a presence like someone watching her. She tried to search the shadows but found nothing. So she proceeded into the well house.  
  
As she opened the door she heard, "About time wench. Where have you been?"  
  
She couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into tears. Crying hysterically.  
"Kagome?…. What's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked concerned. "Did I do something? Kagome?"  
She just kept crying and jumped into his arms, burying her head into his comforting chest. Inu Yasha was startled but held her tightly to him. After a few minutes she started to calm down and began to tell him her story.  
"My mom told me my paternal grandfather is a Youkai."  
"WHAT?! Who is it Do we know him?"  
  
She nodded. "Mom won't tell me who though. Only that we've met him."  
  
"That makes you a quarter youkai. I wonder why it doesn't show? Why can't I smell it?"  
Inu Yasha contemplated.  
"Maybe It's my miko powers. It could be suppressing it."  
  
"Could be. We need to go speak to your mother."  
  
"She won't tell us."  
Inu Yasha grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the house.  
He walked right up behind momma and boomed "WHO IS IT?"  
"INU YASHA!" She screamed turning around.  
  
"Well…I'm waiting." He said impatiently.  
"All I will tell you is that you and he do not get along, Inu Yasha."  
"Well that narrows it down to Sessho-maru, Kouga or Naraku." Kagome surmised.  
"And Shippo." Inu Yasha added. He got an evil glance from Kagome. He just knew he was going to get a "sit" for it later.  
  
"Maybe it is one of them or maybe not." Momma answered.  
"You two had best be getting back. You're friends will be worried."  
  
"Alright , see ya soon."  
When they reached the well Inu Yasha picked Kagome up and jumped in. For Kagome was looking quite melancholy and afraid. As they exited the well on the other side Kagome asked Please let's not say anything to the others right now, OK?"  
"As you wish ,Kagome" He said then kissed her forehead to comfort her. He then took her backpack then her hand in his and they walked slowly towards the village to Kaede's.  
Can you guess who it is??? Feel free to guess in your reviews. I will put a clue in each chapter. Next chapter Kagome and Inu Yasha contemplate how they might be related.  
I might even eliminate one of the candidates.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of it's characters!!  
This is my first Inu Yasha fic!! 


	2. Comfort

IN the present…………………………….  
  
Two men entered the shrine. "Well how did she take it?" Haru asked   
  
His wife.  
  
"How do you think!" She responded. She turned around and jumped into  
  
His arms. "I missed you."  
  
"And I you" was the reply.  
  
"Well she took it better than I expected." Haru's father responded. "I do   
  
Believe she sensed us earlier."  
  
"Did she see you?" Takara Hiragashi asked.  
  
They both shook their heads no.  
  
"Although we did see her with that baka, Inu Yasha" Kagome's grandfather  
  
Remarked.  
  
"Dad, Be nice."  
  
The youkai just smirked and sat down "Where is my grandson by the way?"  
  
"Sleeping over at a friends house."  
  
"Soon we can be a family again." Haru told his wife and father.  
  
In the feudal ages………………………………..........  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha were approaching Kaede's hut when She remembered  
  
Something.  
  
"Inu Yasha…….." He looked at her. "SIT!"  
  
SLAM! "Wench! What was that for?"  
  
"For saying you hate Shippo, He looks at you as his foster father."  
  
"Whatever" He said standing up and wiping the dirt from his clothes and face.  
  
"All we do is fight!"  
  
"Which is why he gets so scared when he can't find you or when   
  
Your injured? HUM?"  
  
She had a point and he knew it "FEH" was his reply as he grabbed  
  
Her by the hand and guided her into Kaede's hut.  
  
Everyone looked up at the still arguing pair. Then Inu Yasha's   
  
Stomach growled loudly.  
  
"I want my ramen now, Bitch!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, I believe Kagome would only be a bitch if she mated  
  
To you. Am I correct?" Miroku stated.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide as he blushed and quickly turned and left to go  
  
Sleep in his tree.  
  
"Thanks, Miroku. I think." Kagome said.  
  
Kagome sat up all night. She could not sleep because she was thinking about maybe being related to Inu Yasha.  
  
'If only I could find out. Sessho-maru seems the obvious choice. I mean  
  
Inu Yasha hates him. He seems to care for Rin. Maybe he changed. NO!!  
  
He can't be my grandfather. NO!! I love Inu Yasha NO!!!! Inu Yasha is my  
  
Future. I can't be his niece.' She thought frustrated. So she decided to take a walk. She ended up at the God's tree.  
  
"Inu Yasha" She called out "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome" He answered.  
  
"Please I need to know if you are…. IF we are….. Related. I can't stand not knowing. Can we go find Sessho-maru? Maybe he knows how to find out?"  
  
"No, We don't need my brother. If you are kin, Our blood will migrate towards each other."  
  
Kagome looked confused. Inu Yasha grabbed her hand and pricked her finger with his claw. He squeezed a few drops of blood into his palm near his wrist, then he pricked his finger and let a few drops fall near the life line on his palm. Keeping his palm flat and straight, He stood perfectly still. Nothing happened.  
  
Inu Yasha let a breath he did not know he was holding. "Thank the Gods!   
  
Inu Yasha shouted..  
  
"Why?" Kagome spoke.  
  
"We are not related. Our blood did not merge."  
  
Kagome was overjoyed. She jumped at Inu Yasha putting her arms around him  
  
Hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy!"  
  
"What? Don't you want to be related to me, Wench?"  
  
"Not that way!" Kagome hinted.  
  
Inu Yasha face faulted to the ground. When he recovered , He stood up. "Kagome.."  
  
She placed to fingers upon his lips to keep him from speaking, "Inu yasha I know you love Kikyo and that you want to be with her. But I can't help the way I feel."  
  
"Kagome, I… How?.. In the world can you think I love Kikyo? You are the one I protect. Kikyo is an obligation. She showed me how to trust someone. You showed me how to love and care. How to need someone. Kagome, I need you. I….. I love you!"  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha , I love you too! So much!!"  
  
"We will find out together who your ancestor is, OK?"  
  
"Let's see that leaves. Naraku and Kouga!" Kagome surmised.  
  
"And Shippo" Inu Yasha added again.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome whispered.  
  
SLAM! After the spell wore off, He sat up. She kissed his forehead and gently rubbed his ears. "Sorry, but you have to quit picking on Shippo. I know you fight, but all father's and son's do that. You are older so be the adult."   
  
"FEH" He yelped . All the while smiling at his Kagome.  
  
HEHEHE!! All house who thought Sessie were WRONG!!  
  
Next Chapter: Kagome finds out who it is!! Inu Yasha is not happy.  
  
Will he still love her? Let me know your guesses for her grandfather!!  
  
One hint: Inu Yasha gets along with hardly anyone!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha!!!! 


	3. The truth revealed

The next morning Kagome awoke surrounded by protective arms. She looked around and realized she was in a tree with Inuyasha.   
  
"About time, wench! I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day." Inuyasha said trying to sound angry.  
  
"The sun's just now coming up, you baka" She replied.  
  
He snuggled closer to her and let out a sigh. " We need to find out about your grandfather. I think Shippo should be next on the list."  
  
"Inuyasha, You don't seriously think it's Shippo, Do you?"\  
  
"No but he needs to be eliminated. We'll do the same thing that we did with me."  
  
"OK"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped to the ground, and headed for Kaede's hut. Breakfast was ready and waiting for them.  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome-mama"  
  
"Inuyasha and I need to see you after we eat alright?" Kagome asked her foster son.  
  
"Anything for you Kagome-mama"  
  
They all ate in silence. Then the three went outside. "Shippo hold out your hand." Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Shippo held out his hand Inuyasha started to cut him with his claw.  
  
The little fox kit pulled his hand away. "Inuyasha-papa please don't hurt me!!" He started to cry and reached for Kagome. Inuyasha intercepted him and held him tightly to his chest. Rubbing his back and soothing him.  
  
"Calm down, son. I just need to cut your palm a little. It's for Kagome ok?  
  
I promise It will only hurt for a second." Inuyasha explained.  
  
Shippo held his hand out to his father and shut his eyes tight. "OK, Hurry"  
  
Inuyasha took the small hand in his giant one and made a small gash across the palm. He then took Kagome's and repeated he process. Again the blood did not move. She and Shippo were not related, at least not by blood but by heart.  
  
Kagome was relieved. She did not want her foster son being her grandfather.  
  
"Now what?" She asked the hanyou.  
  
"We can't get to Naraku, besides his blood is miasma. It's poison I don't want you near it. We will try the wimpy wolf. If It's not him then we'll know it's Naraku. OK?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Shippo stay her with Miroku and Sango . We'll be back soon." She kissed him on the forehead and watched him run back to the village. She turned to Inuyasha. "Let's go!"  
  
He picked her up settling her comfortably on his back , sniffed the air and took off in the direction of wolf. They traveled for about an hour when they came upon Kouga.  
  
Kouga turned around and headed straight for Kagome. "My woman you've returned to me."  
  
"Stay away from my mate, you baka" Inuyasha said protectively.  
  
"Your mate, a, She's mine. Tell him Kagome."  
  
"Actually Kouga I am Inuyasha's mate." Kagome informed him.  
  
"Since when?" Kouga demanded,  
  
"Yesturday" Inuyasha said with spite. "We came here on a mission …"  
  
Kouga was looking at Kagome with longing. "Hey you baka get your eyes off what's mine, and listen!"  
  
Kouga jumped back to reality, "What do you want? You've already taken my heart!" Kouga replied very dramatically.  
  
"Kouga, My mother told me that I was related to a youkai I know here. Can we test you we have narrowed it down to you and Naraku." Kagome informed him of her situation.  
  
"Anything for you my dear Kagome" He held out his hand and cut it . Inuyasha did the same to his mate. Their blood slowly migrated to each other and merged. Kouga's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe he was in love with his decendant. "Kagome ,What am I to you?"  
  
"My grandfather"   
  
"I don't ****ing believe it, My mate is a quarter wolf!!"  
  
"Better than being a quarter of whatever Naraku is, don't you think?" Kouga remarked.  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you mad at me?" Kagome asked him tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"No, My Kagome , I'm just stunned."   
  
"We should go, Kouga we'll talk later ok? I need to go see mama!"  
  
Last chapter:: Kagome confronts her parents in the present.  
  
Well a lot of you guessed right !! Ya'll paid attention to the clues. The next chapter is the last one!! See ya soon!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sigh. 


End file.
